Please
by HPHGTLOVER
Summary: just a little moment with Peeta and Katniss a bit fluffy set a few months after the war. Find out another effect from the hijacking. See what Haymitch is like after the war. Will write more if you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first hunger games fanfic I'm sorry if I did something wrong let me know and I'll change it.**

**I might try to write more and add more chapters to this one, let me know if u do want more added to this one.**

**R&R PLEASE! :D **

"Katniss, you love me real or not real?" Peeta asked for the third time this week. Ever since I answered for the first time 'real' he insists on asking daily. Strangely he's asked me more times this week than he has in the past month. I have a feeling I know why.

"Real Peeta." I answered while looking at him sitting on the floor, with his back against the sofa, drawing in his book. I never know why he sits on the floor, but it makes him happy, so I don't mind.

We both share my house now, but Peeta occasionally goes over to his house to bake, or if something serious happens. My trail of thought was cut off by Peeta asking,

"Katniss, is something wrong?"

Then I realised I have been staring at him for several minutes now.

"No." I reply quickly whilst shaking my head.

He tapped the carpet on the floor next to him signalling for me to go over. I hesitated, not wanting to go so close to him after what happened in the bakery.

We spent a few nights together when I would wake up screaming because of the nightmares and he would rush in, or if I could not sleep then I would find myself in the guest bedroom looking for him. But last week he had his first episode in months.

He finished serving the last costumer his bread, when I smiled at the man leaving Peeta went dark. I knew it was an episode when I started walking towards him and he swung his hand up. I did nothing. I couldn't move. I froze too afraid of the consequences. Once it was over he looked at me and shouted "Get out! Go home!" that night he spent in his house, alone.

Somehow this was different, before we would try and calm each other down; now this is just us with each other. There's no Haymitch standing nearby, no soldiers, no peacekeepers, no innocent stand byers of district twelve. It's only me and Peeta. Haymitch is probably drunk in his kitchen next door anyway.

"Please." He begged with a sad look in his eyes.

I slowly walked up to him and he extended his hand. I took a deep breath and took his hand with in mine. It was soft and friendly, not like the ones that wrapped around my throat in district thirteen. Sitting down next to him I noticed all the drawings he had done, one simple sketch caught my eye. As I looked carefully at all the details and then I notice it's a portrait of me, with the woods in the background and a rising sun light coming through the gaps.

"Peeta…" I couldn't get the right words out. Peeta was always the one with the words, not me.

"I know. You can keep it if you want." He said trying to be kind like always.

"No. You keep it remember me like that when…" I froze. What was I saying? As usual Peeta did the talking for me.

"Yeah." He huffed. "When I have my episodes." And the look of sadness in his eyes got sadder. "Katniss I know you're scared. But I'm better now. I need you to trust me again. Please?"

"Of course Peeta." I said.

Peeta leaned in closer, still looking in my eyes. I was studying his sad blue ones. He got even closer and I moved forward. That's when suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

"It's probably Haymitch." Peeta told me when he got up to answer it. The knock got louder and louder, until Peeta opened the door and a drunken Haymitch fell through the door frame.

"Would it kill you to open the door while I'm not knocking aka leaning on it?!" He shouted while Peeta picked him up off the floor.

"Nice to see you Haymitch." Peeta said.

"Hello boy." Haymitch replied "Where's our favourite Mockingjay?"

"Don't call me that!" I shouted.

I couldn't stand being called the Mockingjay now that the war was over. It brought back to many painful memories. Reminded me of all the people that fought for the Mockingjay and ended up dead.

"Well someone's a little mood this morning." Stated Haymitch. Peeta smiled behind his back before looking at me and just smiling.

"What do you want Haymitch?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Nothing. Can't I pay a visit to my two favourite victors?"

"We're your only victors." I stated.

Just then Peetas eyes went dark, his hands turn went into tight fists, I stared at me with a pained look and no more smile. Haymitch must have seen the look of worry in my eyes because he turned instantly and pinned Peeta on the wall whilst yelling,

"Get out of here Katniss."

As usual I didn't do as I was told. I stood and looked at Peetas eyes. They weren't cloudy like back in the bakery, just back. Something was wrong. He wasn't having an episode; it was the tracker jacker venom. All it has done is get back into his eyes, which would explain the pained look and the fists. Remembering back I can picture Peeta in the cave with his really bad leg and his hand was in a fist.

"Haymitch wait!" I screamed.

"Go now!" he yelled back.

"No wait!" I shouted. Then I walked up to Peeta and he did nothing. Haymitch still held him against the wall but loosened his grip. "Peeta, it's me Katniss."

"Katniss! I can't see!" He yelled. Haymitchs face had confusion all over it.

"It's ok Peeta don't worry-"

"Where am I?!" he shouted "Katniss!"

"I'm here Peeta." I told him, "Haymitch go call in the capitol."

Haymitch ran off leaving Peeta standing blind against the wall. was Peetas new doctor He's treated Peeta before and helped him control his episodes but not once has this ever happened. Peeta stretched out his arms and I took his hands and guided him to the sofa. We sat down together not saying a word. All we did was sit and hold each other.

"Hey." Haymitch said in a hushed voice.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. Haymtich must have been on the phone for ten minutes therefor I must have fallen asleep.

"Hi Haymitch." I said.

"Doc said you have to just wait and if it hasn't cleared within 2 hours then we must fly him straight back to the capital. It's ok he's surprised it hadn't happened sooner."

"Thank you Haymitch." I said and looked over at Peeta. He too had fallen asleep and was still asleep. He looked so peaceful; there were no worry lines along his forehead, no open wounds or scars across his face. For once I can notice his real face and it's rather handsome. I find myself moving the strangles of blonde hair out of his hair, then remember Haymitch is probably watching and thinking something about us. Glancing at Haymitch quickly I notice the smug grin he had.

"I better leave you two love birds alone I can see you can handle things alright now." Haymitch said.

He walked out slowly then slammed the door, that's when Peeta woke with a large jolt.

"Katniss!" he screamed, and then I looked at him. He took a deep breathe then asked, "Where's Haymtich?"

"He left just now."

"What happened?"

"The tracker jacker venom got into your eyes and turned you blind. Dr Travany says it's normal. Are you ok?"

"Fine. Did I hurt you?" then when he asked that his eyes went sad. "Katniss?"

"No Peeta."

Then he grabbed me really quickly and held me in a tight hug. Suddenly I found myself wrapping m own arms around him. He let go then stared into my eyes. I leaned closer and he kissed me passionately. The hunger rose up in me again and I got jolted back to the arenas in the cave and on the beach, only this time there was no lighting tree, no tributes, and no fever to break us apart. I couldn't pull away. His lips felt sweeter than ever but suddenly I had to part or I might have fainted.

"You love me real or not real?" Peeta asked, his forehead still pressing against mine.

"Peeta-" I wanted to say, Peeta just because you have episodes doesn't mean I stop loving you but he interrupted me.

"Please."

"Real Peeta."

Then we both walked up the stairs hand in hand and I guided him straight into my room beause I really do love him.


	2. Shenanigans 2

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**if there's something missing let me know and ill put it in the next chapter.**

**please leave a review I really like them even if they're bad because I love to have peoples opinions so..**

**REVIEW! :D xx**

_1 month later_

Ever since I guided Peeta into my bedroom about a month ago he hasn't slept in the guest bedroom since. I didn't mind either because I haven't had a nightmare since. Though last week was different, the passion got the better of us and there were a few shenanigans. Just like the other night as well. We've grown closer now after the incident with his eyes and it felt great.

"Katniss!" Peeta shouted as he entered the front door, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm in the bedroom!" I replied.

I could hear his enormously loud feet stomp up the stairs and enter the bedroom. He ran to the other side of the bed where I was folding my shirts into the draws. He placed his palms flat on my hips and kissed me full on the lips. Once we parted he said,

"Hey Katniss."

"Hi Peeta, what's up with you?" I asked curious as to why the big grin was on his face.

"Guess who just got given the award for best new baker in district twelve?" He replied with a mischievous look in his deep blue eyes.

There isn't a lot in district 12 only a few houses that were built just a few days after the war ended, but most of them are still trying to build the walls. The weather hasn't been exactly perfect these days. The only shops are Greasy see's new shop, the Butchers shop, and Peeta's bakery. People are trying to repair the Justice building; it was the only thing that wasn't burnt to the ground except for Victor Village. People are going to try and turn it into another Hob only legal.

"Peeta that's great." I say whilst hugging him.

"I know, wish my dad was here to celebrate." I could hear the sadness in his voice when he said it and knew he was serious.

He let go and went straight into the bathroom, avoiding my gaze. I follow only a few seconds later. As I enter the room I see him standing in front of the mirror, his face splashed with water. He saw my reflection in the mirror and turned instantly whilst give me a sad smile.

"Peeta just because you can't see him doesn't mean he's not with you." I told him and he nodded.

Slowly I walked up and hugged him. He buried his face in my hair that was hanging over my shoulder in tangles.

"You love me rea or not real?" he sobbed into my hair.

"Real." I tell him with a shaky voice because I was trying my best not to cry with him.

Suddenly he pulled away; face red and tears streaming down his perfect cheeks. I never saw him cry like this. I knew it was because it was from pure loss and sadness.

"Thank you." He said. A look of confusion flushed upon my face at the time.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"For being there for me, for keeping me company, for being my rock. I love you Katniss."

"I love you too Peeta." I said before our lips touched again very lightly.

"We should make dinner." Said Peeta once we had parted. Only I didn't want to go down stairs at the moment.

"Yeah." I replied sadly.

We walked hand in hand out of the bathroom; as soon as I saw the bed I couldn't help it. Slowly I got closer and closer towards it. Once I was beside the pillows I turned and looked at Peeta, he had a confused look on his face but the sadness still lingered in his blue eyes. I climbed into bed pulling Peeta with me. Strangely he willingly climbed in after me and put his arm around my shoulders while I buried my head in his chest and he used his other hand to link with mine.

We must have fallen asleep because when I wake its morning again. I look towards the clock on Peetas side of the bed and realise its 6am. Gently I shake Peeta who is snoring lightly into my hair.

"Peeta." I whisper.

"Hmm." He mumbles whipping the sleep from his eyes.

Carefully I slid up the bed as did Peeta. When I looked over at my side of the bed near the door I saw it. There it stood a letter. I took it and Peeta looked at me with his confused face and no more sadness in his eyes, only sleep. Opening the letter I instantly recognised the hand writing. All it said was

_To the love birds,_

_I've gone to the capital to test out their new liquor, will be back when I'm sober enough that they let me back on the train .Behave Mockingjay, Boy look after her._

_Haymitch_

_P.s no more shenanigans while I'm gone._

Shenanigans? What does he mean by that? Wait. The other nights. Did he think? Oh no! I quickly passed the letter to Peeta and could feel the redness of my cheeks which was from embarrassment and a bit of anger; he knew I didn't like to be called Mockingjay.

"Do you think he heard us? You know the other nights?" I asked looking at Peeta.

"Wow." Said Peeta with a grin on his face when he turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Love birds, Shenanigans." he said with a sparkle in his eye. He got closer and gave me a light kiss on the shoulder then my neck then my cheek bone then my top lip. Eventually I had enough and reach to kiss him full on the lips. His hand travelled off the pillow up my chest and cradled the back of my head. The kiss only got deeper and more passionate. I pulled away before it got even more serious.

"Please." Peeta pleaded but still had the glint in his eyes.

I slang my arms around his neck and couldn't help my hands that ruffled out his hair. Both of his hands went down onto my waist and he pulled me on top of him. That's when I thought, _sorry Haymitch but I love Peeta and there were no deals on any shenanigans even if we did wake the neighbours._


	3. Flu 3

**This is the follow up chapter. I will write more. Let me know if you want anything to happen in the next chapter. Sorry if I've done anything wrong.**

**REVIEW! Please xx**

_Another month later_

I woke up to an empty bed. I look over towards the clock on Peetas side of the bed and realise its 10am. Peeta opens the bakery at eight o'clock every morning so normally I get up at seven with him, but I must have slept in this morning. Above the clock was a little note. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I sat up and reached for the note. Without a surprise it was from Peeta.

_Katniss,_

_You look beautiful when you sleep so I didn't disturb you. I thought you needed sleep after last night._

Oh Peeta. He always had a way with words that made me giggle and blush at the same time. Last night on the other hand was terrible. Haymitch arrived back in a taxi outside and yelled at the driver because of the price of the journey from the train station to his house at one in the morning, waking everyone up, meaning only me and Peeta since no one else lives here in Victors Village. After he found his way back into his house no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get back to sleep. The cramps were unbelievable. Peeta stayed up rubbing my belly and trying to make me feel better but after an hour I could tell he was tired so I pretended to sleep so he would go to sleep.

I continued to read the rest of the letter that said,

_Cheese buns are on the side. Meet me at the bakery at 12:00pm _

_Love Peeta._

_P.S I haven't seen Haymitch since early this morning; please check on him for me._

Peeta was always looking after everyone, trying to please them constantly. It's now 10:15am which means I have an hour to myself until I have to go see Haymitch to check on him then go meet Peeta.

Slowly I swung my legs round the side of the bed and place my feet flat on the cold floor. As I stand up a wave of nausea hits me and I run towards the bathroom. I make it in enough time for all of last night's dinner to spew out into the pan. I haven't been sick for a while; it must just be the flu.

I leave the bathroom to open a window and get some fresh air but it only brings another wave of the nausea. Once I think the waves have subsided I stood up off the bathroom floor and went down stairs. Surprisingly I was rather hungry and decided to eat just one of the cheese buns. Only it didn't stay down long. After I left the downstairs bathroom, I remembered I had to go see Haymitch therefor I got dressed quickly and went over.

As I stood before the door another wave of nausea pulsed through me, but I managed to force it down when I knocked on the door. As usual there was no answer so I forced the door open. It flew wide open and the horrible stench of vomit and dried whisky came rushing out.

"Haymitch!" I yelled when I entered the hall of his house. There was no answer so I called again and again. Yelling for the fifth time the nausea caught up with me and I ran to find his bathroom.

"You alright sweetheart?" A rusty, old voice came from behind the door. He actually sounded concerned for a moment. Once it was over and it had subsided again I stepped out to find a drunken Haymitch trying to stand still leaning against the door frame.

I stepped out into the living room and opened a window. The stench was unbearable; the place hasn't been cleaned in a month. Haymitch looks as if he hasn't had a bath for months either. His supposedly blonde hair has gone a bit brown. His face is covered with dirt and dried sick. The sight of him was enough to make me sick again. When I turned around Haymitch was staring at me wide eyed.

"What's that boy feeding you?" he asks.

I sat down on the coach and Haymitch stood before me waiting for an answer.

"Nothing. I think I have the flu." I told him.

"Probably all the fatty food he's been giving you. It's starting to show on you too."

Is he saying I'm fat? I've known Haymitch long enough to know that he always speaks his mind when he's drunk so I try my best to ignore the comment. With my face burning with anger I can't help but smile. I don't know what's causing me to smile exactly but I am.

"Look Haymitch I didn't come here to be insulted. Peeta asked me to check on you. But I can see your fine so bye." And I stood up and walked out of the house feeling more relaxed as ever that the repulsive smell was gone.

It took me a while to get to the bakery, even longer than usual. Maybe Haymitch was right, that I am getting fat and it's slowing me down.

I erase all negative thoughts about my weight as I enter the bakery and see an empty table with two lit candles on it and a little cupcake on it that said _K and P forever. _

"Hi Katniss." Peetas soft, sweet voice came from behind the counter.

"Peeta what's this?" I ask with tears in my eyes as I look at the master piece before me.

"I thought you might like a nice surprise after last night."

I ran to Peeta when the tears rolled down my cheeks. He stopped me by placing his hands on my waist and looked into my eyes with confusion before I could hug him. He asked,

"You're happy real or not real?"

"Real." I told him whipping the tears away with my sleeve.

Then Peeta put both of his hands on each side of my face and kissed me full on the lips. More tears rolled down my face and I couldn't stop them. The kiss got even more passionate and I couldn't control the emotions that were pulsing through me. He pulled away but I instantly closed the gap in between us again. Eventually he pushed me away and a rush of abandonment went through me. At first I was sad but then that sadness turned into anger. How dare he just push me away like that?

Suddenly the anger disappears as he pulls out my dad's old hunting boots and says,

"Now, shall we go out into the woods for your next surprise?"

"Yeah." I said whilst nodding.

I bent down to take my small flat shoes off and slip on the hunting boots. Once I had tied up the laces I stood up straight but instantly got light headed. Luckily Peeta wasn't in the room to see me grab the counter to regain my balance. But once he had return I felt fine.

We linked hands and went out towards the woods. Having just reached the edge of the woods I was already out of breathe. Peeta had also noticed this too and asked,

"You alright Katniss?"

"Yeah, I think I have the flu. And apparently to Haymitch I'm getting fat." I told him.

"You're not fat, you're perfect." Peeta said and I blushed crimson. He leaned in and gave me a light, soft kiss on my cheek, "Do you want to go on?" he asked.

"Yeah." I lied. My feet were killing me and the nausea still hasn't disappeared.

When I took another step forward I hit a rock with my heel and I fell to the floor. The next thing I remember is darkness.

**I think you can guess what's gonna happen in the net chapter.**

**Please leave a review! xx**


	4. Alone 4

**Hi sorry it took longer to write this one I wasn't sure what to put in it.**

**I hope you enjoy! R&R! Please!**

I woke up to a pure white ceiling. My mouth was as dry as ever. I looked down and saw Peeta spread out at the bottom of the bed, asleep. My hand is very warm where Peeta has been clasping onto it. I also notice that I'm not wearing a top. My whole chest and stomach is exposed. Quickly I pull the covers up over me and realise thankfully that I have under wear on. When I tugged on the covers again, Peeta woke with a jump.

"Katniss." he whispered then hugged me. When he pulled back I noticed the tears in his eyes. Then I realised I'm in a hospital room.

"What happened?" I asked in a rusty voice.

"We went to the woods and you collapsed. I carried you to the bakery and called an ambulance. They put you in here for now while you recovered. They said your fluid level was dangerously low. I thought tha- that-" Peeta stuttered and I knew what he was going to say next. Dead.

I pulled Peeta down into a hug and whispered sweet things in his ear. When he backed off he looked me straight in the eyes and grinned. The grin was created by pure happiness but I had no idea why. I had never seen Peetas eyes sparkle this much before either.

"There's something else too." He said happily. He then got closer and whispered in my ear, "You're pregnant." His hand then travelled under the covers and was placed flat on my already swollen stomach.

Pregnant? I can't be. I'm not good enough to be a mother. I'm now paralysed with fear. Thinking of everything that could go wrong with the baby, miscarriage, died in birth, disabled baby. I never agreed to have children. Before it was the worst thing and the last thing I wanted to do. But I can't say I didn't think of it when the revolution and war was finally over. For one thing sure I didn't think it would happen this quickly.

But when I looked at Peeta all the fear disappeared for only a moment when I realized how happy it was making him. I put on a sad smile, but Peeta saw right through me.

"Katniss I know what you're thinking, but don't. Everything will be fine. It's already perfect." Peeta told me calmly still with the smile on his face. He leaned in closer and I closed the gap in between us.

Suddenly the door flung open with a bang and made us jump. I bit Peetas lip a little then bit mine whilst going red from embarrassment.

"Sorry would like some more time?" a tall man with flat black hair in a white coat said from the door.

"No." I said whist shaking my head.

"Hello Mrs Mellark." He greeted me whilst walking over to the other side of the bed where all the machines were and a set of draws.

"It's Miss Everdeen." I correct him. Everyone still thinks Peeta and I are married but it was never legal.

"Sorry my apologies." He said while writing something down on his chart. "So I gather Mr Mellark has told you everything." I nod and remember the little baby inside of me. "I'm Dr Adanese and I'll be helping you with your pregnancy. There's nothing to be afraid of Miss Everdeen." And I realise there must be a worried look on my face.

"How is it? The baby?" I asked concerned.

"Everything is fine. You and your baby are perfectly healthy. I suggest as soon as we take these blood tests you go home and relax for a few days."

Blood tests? I've never been very good with needles.

"Why must I have blood tests?" I asked Dr Adanese politely.

"Just to check on your sugar levels, make sure there not too high. Please if you could, roll the cover down so that I can examine you."

I took a quick glance at Peeta. He knew I didn't have a top on but gave me a reassuring nod. Slowly I removed the cover and tried not to go red, obviously I failed. Peeta took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you." Dr Adanese said signalling me that I could cover up now.

"Miss Everdeen, how long has it been since you had your last period?"

That's when I go blank. I haven't had my period in months. The last time I remember was the week before me and Peeta. Oh. So it must be over two months. How could I have missed it? I have always kept track. And all of the signs were pointing to pregnancy, vomiting, fatigue, weight gain, mood swings, how could I have missed it?

"Miss Everdeen?" he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"About 2 months ago." I say and the docs eye brows raise higher.

"As you can see your already starting to show, so I would say your about two months pregnant."

I look over to see Peeta just staring at my belly. I give him a quick look and grabbed his hand whilst giving it a light squeeze, since he let go from shock. I could tell he had no idea either, and never even thought about it. The emotions were everywhere I couldn't take it all in. I lied there and stared at the blank wall in front of me. Suddenly there was a painful pinch in my left arm. I Flinched and moved my head to see the doc put a large needle in my arm. Next I know Peeta lets go of my hand and stands up. When I look at him I can tell it's not really him. The doctor takes no notice and keeps taking my blood, until Peeta leaps over me, thumping my belly hard and shouting,

"Mutt! Mutt!"

"No Peeta stop!" I shouted through gritted teeth because of the pain.

"Mr Mellark!" Dr Adanese shouted then got a full hard punch to the face.

Next thing Peeta stands up straight and looks at me with tears in his eyes and I can tell he's back.

"Peeta!" I shouted still holding my stomach.

"Katniss I- I- I" Then he ran out and left me and Dr Adanese alone.

"Doctor!" I screamed.

At that moment I didn't care about where Peeta was going or if he was ok. All I cared about was the baby. My stomach was burning. I was too afraid to move. Eventually Dr Adanese got up off the floor and switched a large machine on. He called out for a nurse and she came rushing in. I could see his voice moving whilst he was talking to the nurse but I couldn't hear anything. All I could hear was the voice in my head saying 'it's dead'

"Miss Everdeen!" Dr Adanese shouted loudly. I looked up at him and he let out a breath of relief. "Miss Everdeen I need you to stay focused. You can't black out now. Can you hear me?" I nodded. "Good. We're going to do an X-photo. This will allow us to see the baby clearly and check his heart beat."

The nurse came back in the room with a green gel. Ripped the covers off and placed the gel me abdomen in a rush. Dr Adanese placed a pad flat on my stomach that was linked to wires that was connected to the machine.

"You'll feel a light wave of heat go through your body now." He said.

And within moments there was a loud, strong thump filling the room.

"Miss Everdeen your baby will be fine, she's a little angel." And a rush of relief rolled over me.

She's alive. She's perfect.

"Wait she?" I asked Dr Adanese.

"Yes she, see." He said then turned the machine around and I saw her.

She's the size of a little bean but still looks beautiful. I felt something I thought was impossible to feel after everything. Joy. It concealed me. Controlled my whole body. A single tear left my eye.

"Miss Everdeen, maybe My Mellarks lash out is normal from his hijacking, but I suggest you keep some distance for the next month while you're pregnant. Or until the baby's born."

And that's when I knew that my little moment of joy had ended. Leave Peeta? I can't. I can't go through this alone. I need him. I shook my head frantically. Trying my best not to cry.

"Miss Everdeen, I'm sorry but that was lucky it could have been a lot worse. I suggest that you do keep your distance, if not for your sake then hers." He said then past me a little black and white picture of her.

One little tear escaped from my eye and I lied there going over one of the practises the doctor back in 13 taught me. I hadn't done it in years but now seemed a good time.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm twenty years old. I slept under the same roof and in the same bed as Peeta Mellark and am now carrying his child. I can't see him for our sake. I have no idea what to do. I am alone._

**Hope you enjoyed it. I have a little writers block for the next chapter. Please let me know I you want anything put in the next chapter.**

**Please leave a review it would help motivate me to write the next chapter.**

**Thanx for reading xx**


	5. Together 5

**I know this chapter has taken a while sorry. I wasn't sure how to start it.**

**Let me know if you want more. And what do you want in the next chapter? **

**Let me know. X**

**R&R PLEASE! x**

I walked through the back alley of Victors Village so that I didn't have to face Peetas house. Doctor Adanese said to not be near him while I'm pregnant but I have another six months and a half. I can't do it, I need him. But I have to do it for her, I think whilst staring down at the photo.

When I get in I'm surprised to see Haymitch sitting in my living room with a bottle of liquor in his hand. He hardly ever pays a visit to me since he got back from the capitol.

"Haymitch?" I ask even though I know it's him.

"Hey sweetheart." He replied.

I walked up to him and sat down in the chair next to him. He gave me a worried look and I wondered how long he's been waiting here.

"What do you want?" I asked him curiously.

"Let's just say you left your house four days ago and have only just returned." He said with an unfamiliar grin on his face.

"I went away." I told him, not sure about how to tell him that I'm pregnant, and while I am I can't see Peeta.

"Ok, and I'm not drunk." He said with a serious face this time. I looked down at my hands not wanting to face him when I asked,

"Peeta?"

"Sang like a mockingjay." He said, and then I was terrified what Peeta had told him. "So there's a baby mockingjay on the way?" he asked with the grin back on his face. I nodded. "Well now you know the consequences of shenanigans." He said before laughing.

I didn't find it funny. I'm alone and pregnant. I already miss Peeta. What am I going to do? She needs a dad and I need him. Slowly I reached into my pocket and got out the picture. I handed it over to Haymitch silently. He took it in his hand and smiled.

"I never liked Doctors. Never listen to them either."

"What?" I asked thinking how he could know anything about what doctors say.

"Come on, I thought hunters were meant to be quick and always alert." He said. I stared at him blankly. "Surely you noticed the boy standing behind the door after his episode?"

I had no idea. Peeta heard it all. About me not allowed seeing him. He's not going to go near me knowing he put his daughter in danger. This is terrible. Before I knew it tears swelled up my eyes. Quickly I scooted over to Haymitch and went into his embrace. It wasn't a warm, nice hug. It wasn't a cold, hard hug. It was a gentle, but careful hug. Haymitch didn't come to close and then I realised why. My stomach must be in the way, I'm like a sheep with the wool still on. I pulled away so it wasn't anymore awkward.

"What am I going to do Haymitch?" I asked. "I need him, I know I don't deserve him but I still need him."

"Hey it's alright. Since when did the Mockingjay do as she's told?" Haymitch stated. It did annoy me that he called me Mockingjay but at this moment I didn't mind. "When's baby Mockingjay on the way then?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm two months and two weeks along, so around six months and two weeks." I told him. His face went red and his eyes drooped down. I could tell he was tired and I was too.

"Well it looks like you're going to have enough time to make things up with the boy, maybe not for her sake but for yours too." Then he got up and walked out silently.

Once he had left I decided to go straight to bed only I sleep didn't last long. It's one in the morning and I can't go back to sleep. I miss Peeta, I miss his strong arms around me keeping me safe, I miss the warmth from his side of the bed, I miss his deep blue eyes looking into mine while we each drift off into a peaceful sleep.

I can't take it anymore I need him. So what if he hurts me, I'm old enough to take of myself. I went through The Hunger Games, a Quarter Quell, And an entire war to live happily. This is not happy; to be happy I need to be with Peeta. And she needs Peeta too, I know how it is to grow up without a father, and she isn't going to know. I won't allow it. Even if Dr Andanese only said 'while you're pregnant' I know he meant longer.

So I got up, slipped one of Peetas t-shirts that was still in the wash pin over my vest top and walked down stairs, out the door, and towards his house. The air is thick and cold, which makes it even harder to tackle the anxiety.

Once I reach his front door I don't even bother to knock because I know Peeta doesn't lock his door. I take off my wet slippers and go upstairs very quietly. When I reach his bedroom door I first think if this is a good idea, but then I remember how hard it was for me to only have one parent and open the door immediately.

When I was in the room I was surprised to see Peeta sitting up, wide awake staring out the window. He turned his head quickly in my direction. The look of relief rolled over his face when he saw me.

"Katniss." He breathed when he held out his arms.

I ran straight to him and hugged him. He was warm and his strong arms kept me close to his chest.

"I missed you so much." Peeta said into my hair.

"I missed you too Peeta."

We parted only to enter into a deep kiss. The need rushed over me again. His hand fell to my stomach and then he parted as I he had forgotten why we hadn't seen each other for so long. He looked me in the eyes calmly and I was worried what he would say next.

"How is she?"

That was not what I was expecting. He instantly asks about her, how anyone could think he's not good enough I don't know.

"Great." I answered. The sad look in his eyes tod me what he was going to say next. "Peeta I know you were listening to what Dr Adanese told me, but I don't care. You could never hurt her-"

"I already almost did!" Peeta screamed, "Katniss you have to go, it's not safe."

"No Peeta. I can't do this alone." I say sadly.

"Katniss you went through half a Hunger games and led a Rebellion without me, I'm sure having a child isn't any harder."

I can't believe it. He's willing to leave me because of this child and what a doctor said. I always thought Peeta understood. But obviously he doesn't. It's like he doesn't even care. But I know what it's like to grow up without a dad and it sucks.

"Peeta I don't care. We have to do this together. I know what it's like to grow up without a dad. I'm not having my, our daughter live like that."

"I know." He said. "So let's do this together."

"Yes. We need you Peeta." I told him. I thought he ought to know that this isn't just about me but about her too.

"Together?"

"Together."

And I cuddled up next to him, swearing I wouldn't leave his side again. Because we were gonna do this together.

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**I'm not sure what to do in the next chapter. I have writers block. **

**Please let me know something I can put in the next chapter. Or I can't update it.**

**It took me a while to do this one as well I'm sorry. X**

**R&R! **


	6. hugs and kisses 6

**Hey I know it took a while sorry x**

**This chapter just fluffy no actual drama, just a bit of Peeta and Katniss moment to remind u why I'm writing this story:**

**To show you the love between them two **

**R&R PLEASE!**

It's been another month and I haven't left Peetas side. He occasionally takes a moment to look and study me just to make sure I'm ok, he's constantly worried about me and her. I'm now exactly three months pregnant, and feel like a fat, drunk Haymitch. The headaches and sickness is getting worse, but Dr Adanese says it's normal.

All me and Peeta have been doing lately is hang around the house. He goes to the bakery every day then comes straight home to me. He hasn't had an episode since last month at the hospital. Unfortunately the venom went into his eyes again last night and he panicked and wacked me in the head. I'm fine, I just wish Peeta would thing so too. All he does is blame himself constantly.

I do miss him today though. It's Monday and we've been together all weekend. All we did was kiss and hug every time we would enter a different room or move. The hunger was in me every second of the day. But now he's at the baker and I'm at home alone.

I have another hour before he gets home. Perhaps I could make him some special food for later. I feel bad, him having to put up with me while I'm like this. He didn't get any sleep last week because of me and my headaches.

I decided to make him a nice duck soup, since we hardly eat a lot of meat anymore because I'm always to lazy or too tired to go hunting. Luckily we stored some in the freezer a few months back when I was hunting for 2 hours and came back with enough food to feed the whole district.

Carefully I chopped all the ingredients into the pan, then let it heat up. I still had a lot of time so I went upstairs and had a shower, then put on black shorts and one of Peetas white vests on. I didn't have the courage to put on one of my vest tops because I knew it would make me look fat and horrible.

It's crazy that I went through a Hunger Games, a Quarter Quell, a War, and led a rebellion, but can't stand to look at my pregnant body in the mirror. I guess it's because I swore I wouldn't get pregnant. But I also swore that I wouldn't leave Gale, yet he's in district 2 and I'm here, at home.

I haven't spoken to him since he left. I don't want to either. It was his bombs that,

"Katniss?" Peeta said softly from the kitchen doorway.

I was so caught up in thought I didn't hear him come in. His hair was wet and flat. It obviously had been raining because the fresh raindrops still clung onto his eye lashes. The pair of eyes under the raindrops were even more beautiful and bluer than ever.

I ran into his arms and kissed him deeply. He parted after a second or two and I grabbed him in a deep hug. Then he took a step back and placed his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. He put on a small smile before kissing me again. I kissed him back, and we stayed there kissing and hugging each other silently until the soup started to boil.

"So, what's the occasion?" he asked.

"Does there have to be an occasion for me to cook you some duck soup?" I asked.

"No." he replied with a smile. He looked closer, and scanned me while I stirred the soup. "Is that one of my vest tops?" he asked, trying not to break out into a laugh.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing." He said, "You do have good sense of style." He replied with a grin whilst sneaking up behind me and giving me a tight hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

I turned my head and kissed him back, only on the lips. His soft, warm hands fell from my swollen stomach to the bottom of my vest and started lifting it up. I had to protest, for one we were in the kitchen and I knew Haymitch could walk in at any moment. He looked at me confused, but also had a sign of mischief in his eyes.

"Not now Peeta." I said quietly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Haymitch could walk in."

"That's never stopped you before." He replied. It was true, but there was another reason I didn't want him to see my top half. "You're not worried about me seeing you, are you?"

Peeta always had a way with words that I lacked. He understood me, and could read he was right just from the look on my face. He kissed me on the lips again and spun me around. I felt really hot standing next to the oven so hugged him and put the soup on the side before going into the bathroom down the hall to splash some water on my face.

Peeta waited in the kitchen going through his pockets and I could hear the loose change spread across the table. I stood in front of the full body mirror and filled my head with complements so that I would let Peeta see.

Before I knew it Peeta knocked gently on the door and came in. He knew I didn't need the toilet because I didn't lock the door. He came and stood next to me while giving me a hug. I turned and hugged him back. When I turned back around and looked at us in the mirror I couldn't help but think how good we looked together. Peeta was planting small, light kisses on my check down to my neck. I had a small smile on. Our reflection looked happy, after everything he'd been through he'd come back to me.

He lifted his head and looked into my eyes that were reflecting in the mirror. Slowly he started to lift my vest top. I protested after a few inches though.

"Katniss, there's nothing for you to be worried about." Peeta assured me, "I'll love you no matter what."

"But Peeta-"

"But nothing. I want to see you. I wanna see all of you, and my little angel."

So slowly he lifted up my vest top and revealed all of me. I was horrified as to how fat I looked. Part of me was saying get a grip girl you're pregnant but it didn't help.

"Beautiful." Peeta breathed slowly.

I turned and gave him a hug. He placed a kiss on my forehead. I kissed him back on the lips; it got more passionate as neither one of us parted. We decided to stay there, forget about the soup and enjoy another round of hugs and kisses.

**Hope u enjoyed this chapter x**

**Sorry it took so long to write I'll try and write the next one quicker, that's if u want another chapter. **

**Let me know if u want anything in it next time. **

**R&R!**


	7. unwanted visitor 7

**Bit of a weird chapter.**

**Sorry taken so long again. X**

**Here's something for you Gale fans. ;)**

**R&R! **

_2 months later._

I no longer know how Peeta can keep up with me. Now that I'm 5 months pregnant and the hormone stage has kicked in. Apparently I rudely dismissed him last night, which isn't normal as I feel lost without him now.

I feel disgusted with myself; all I am is mean, rude, and angry, to Peeta. How does he cope? I try my best to keep them under control but right now it seems impossible.

By now everyone has guessed I'm pregnant so the whole of Panem knows. Since I am the size of a fully grown horse and have a backside that sticks out like a needle on a cactus. Weirdly I haven't heard from Effie, or Plutchard to say congrats or baby Mockingjay? Like Haymitch did. Not that I would expect them to care since I'm no longer anyone's leader but I still thought that I would hear from them.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I knew it couldn't be Peeta because he doesn't finish at the bakery for another hour. I went and opened the door only to find the last person on earth I'd wanted to see.

He stood there in his amour, jet black being blown in the wind, shocked grey eyes as he looked at my fat, beaten body.

"Gale?" I said.

"Catnip?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked immediately.

I haven't seen him for ages. He looked the same to me, but had an unpleasant aura about him. He made my stomach have butterflies that made me feel sick. He was not welcome here since he murdered her. My own sister.

"I thought that I'd drop in and say hi." He told me, "Obviously I waited too long."

"Obviously." I replied, looking down and placing a hand on my stomach.

"May I come in?" he asked.

I wasn't sure if I should. What if Peeta came home early? Gale was a very unwanted visitor in Victors Village. Slowly I glanced at the clock above the fridge. I have 45 minutes till Peetas due home. I know he'll freak if he sees Gale here. He knows that I blame Gale for Prims death. He knows I grieved for days about it. He knows I still seek revenge, just not the same as Peeta.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone before lover boy gets back." He said.

Slowly I let him in and he sat at the kitchen table. He couldn't take his eyes off my pregnant stomach. I know that Gale had this dream of running away with me and having a family. But that was before Prim got reaped, before I won the hunger games, or 'survived' before the star crossed lovers began, before the victory tour, before the Quarter Quell, before the rebellion, before the war, before he murdered her, before Peetas and I closeness. He's just too late.

"So," he began, breaking the silence and my trail of thought, "I take it its Peeta."

"What?"

"Oh come one Katniss, your husband, the father."

"He's not my husband." I corrected him.

He just huffed and looked me in the eyes. I no longer saw the sweet lost boy I'd met in the woods all those years ago. All I saw was a murderer, a cold blooded killer.

"When will he be back from wherever?"

"Four o'clock." I answered, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go hunting, since I'm here on my break from work. Obviously you're not up to it."

There was an edge to his voice, one I hadn't heard before. The grin on his face afterwards said it all. It was mocking me, as if to say _your freedoms gonna be gone since he got you knocked up._

To prove him wrong I said, "No, let's go."

"Really?" he said baffled, "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Gale I'm pregnant not dying."

I ran upstairs and put on my hunting boots and one of Peetas old coats. I didn't feel up to it but I knew I'd have to be back by the time Peetas home, so it's only half an hour.

The hunting idea didn't go very well. I was out of breath by the time I got to the edge of the woods, and didn't catch much. Luckily I was home in time for Peeta, but incredibly tired. Unfortunately I still had an unwanted visitor. Gales train doesn't leave for another 20 minutes.

Suddenly Peeta came in the door and met me at the bottom of the stairs. He put his hands perfectly on my hips and kissed me, full on mouth. I knew Gale was standing there, but I didn't pull away. After a while though I thought was enough.

"Um Peeta." I said, trying to explain.

"Katniss where have you been? You're freezing."

"Gale and I-"

"Gale?" Peeta asked, shock and worry entering his eyes.

"Hey." He said from the kitchen door way.

"He was just leaving." I told Peeta, hinting for Gale to leave.

"What was he doing here in the first place?" Peeta asked me sharply, but still looking at Gale.

"Just a day break from work. Thought I'd come see my old friend." Gale explained. "We just went on a little hunt."

"You took her hunting!" Peeta shouted, "She's pregnant you idiot! She could have fallen over or worse!"

"she's old enough to do whatever she wants, you don't have to hold her hand." Gae told him.

Peeta being Peeta, he ran towards Gale and punched him in the face. Gale fell the the ground with a thumb. Peeta hit him one more time, then shouted, "Get out!"

"Peeta." I said but a wave of sleepiness rolled over me.

I fell to the floor and sat for a moment on the step. Something wasn't right, my head was spinning. Peeta noticed right away and ran to me.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Is it the baby?"

"I don't know." I replied.

Gale stood up and walked out. I was washed over with darkness.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Ill wright more soon if you want. **

**R&R! X **


	8. Our baby 8

**Hi. This is only a short chapter.**

**Sorry but I think this is terribly written, I promise the next one should be better. X**

**Let me know if you want anything to happen in the net chapter, or a part about a specific character.**

**R&R!**

"Hey Katniss." Peeta said to me with a smile as soon as I opened my eyes.

"Hi." I replied weekly.

My throat was tight and my mouth had no moisture. I looked around and notice I was in the quest bedroom. Haymitch was sitting on an arm chair in the corner next to the wardrobe.

"Hey sweetheart." He said.

"Haymitch." I nodded, "What happened?"

"You fainted at the bottom of the stairs." Peeta explained, "I called Dr Adanese and he came right over."

"You've gotten to fat, the boy can't carry you." Haymitch stated with a grin on his dirty face.

"No it's… it's…" Peeta tried to explain. He panicked and didn't look at me. I knew I was fat, I understood, but it was never in Peetas nature to tell me.

"See, the boy can't even explain or come up with a good lie." Haymitch said.

I put both my hands on Peetas cheeks and made him look at me. He was worried. I pulled him into a hug and whispered,

"I know, its ok, we're ok."

Peeta pulled back and kissed me on the forehead. I could see Haymitchs face out of the corner of my eye and his face flushed with embracement, but also pleasure.

"You've been out for a few days." He told me, while Peeta held my hand tightly and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Why?" I asked, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Said Peeta,

"But-"

"It was Gale." Peeta said through gritted teeth. "He took you hunting and made you tired; it could have affected the baby's growth."

"Did it?" I asked quickly after.

"No."

"Peeta, I'm so sorry." I tried to explain, before the tears ran. "I didn't know what I was doing to myself-"

"It's not your fault, it was-"

"No Peeta. He suggested it and it felt wrong to disincline just because I was pregnant with the baby."

"Oh Katniss, it's not just 'the baby.' It's our baby." Peeta said.

"I know." I told him. I looked down at my hands and let go of his.

I could tell he was disappointed in me before I even looked at him. His eyes were scanning me. All I could do was cry and think, _it's my fault, what was I thinking? How could I live with myself I anything happened?_

"Stop." Peeta whispered to me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's not your fault. Anyone could have made that choice. I'll go get you a drink."

He left with me lying in the bed crying, Haymitch staring closely as he shut the door behind him.

"Well," Haymitch started "You better make sure he is the farther."

"What?" I asked, trying to stop my sobs.

"'Our baby'"

"Peeta is the dad." I stated sharply, "It is 'our baby'"

"Good."

Peeta then entered the room and Haymitch went quiet. He handed me some water and a plate of cheese buns. I wasn't really hungry but I took one bite and drank all the water. Peeta still looked sad, as if there was something he was hiding from me. Peeta was never good at keeping secrets from me, he told me everything. I asked,

"What's wrong Peeta?"

"Nothing." He replied anxiously.

"I know something is."

"Just tell her already boy." Haymitch blurted.

"Tell me what?" I asked anxiously.

"Katniss when you were sleeping there was an accident."

"What happened?"

"The train caught fire. Gales dead."

I stayed quiet for a moment, unable to feel anything, unable to calculate any of my emotions, everything happened at once. Haymitch lost his grin, Peeta looked at me worriedly, I fell into a series of sobs. Peeta tried comforting me but it didn't work. Gale might have murdered her, but he didn't deserve to die in return, not like this.

The only thing that broke me from my sobs was the extreme pain coursing through my stomach. I tried to ignore it at first but it didn't work. A wave of pain flushed through me again only worse. I scream in pain and Peetas eyes went wide open. Haymitch stood up and looked at Peeta then me.

"Katniss what's wrong?" Peeta asked concerned.

"It's the baby!" was all I could say through gritted teeth. I knew it was because this was different from anything I've ever felt before.

"What's going on?" Haymitch asked confused.

"Something's wrong! It hurts!" I shouted.

"Go call Dr Adanese!" Peeta shouted at Haymitch whilst grabbing my hand and removing the covers from me, exposing my top half. Peeta placed a small light kiss on my swollen stomach and whispered,

"It's ok; I'm not going to lose our baby."

All I could remember was the pain and terrible thoughts of what was happening to our baby.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter x **

**Sorry for any mistakes x**

**REVIEW! X**


	9. Two 9

**Hi. **

**There are a lot of things that happen in this chapter (you might think otherwise)**

**Sorry but I don't think this is very well written. Better than the last chapter though.**

**Hope you enjoy x**

**R&R! **

"Miss Everdeen," Dr Adanese entered the room with Haymitch following, "What's the matter?"

"She's been screaming about a pain in her stomach." Peeta told him worriedly from the chair on the side of the bed.

"Ok." He said. He then pulled out a box from his back and set it on the bed. Carefully he put the cold gel across my stomach and put the pad on.

The pain got worse as he placed the pad down. Peeta was scared stiff ad just stared at the bump. I felt alone. My baby's most likely dead, Peetas gone, Haymitch has left. Suddenly a jab went into my abdomen and the pain stopped instantly. Confusion rushed over me, but my body relaxed. Once Peeta noticed he exhaled deeply.

"Katniss?"

"I'm fine." I assured him, "What happened?"

"Miss Everdeen how many nights did you and Mr Mellark sleep together?" Dr Adanese asked.

I glanced at Peeta and he blushed a little. I wondered if he meant 'sleep' or had 'shenanigans'.

"I moved in ages ago." Peeta told him.

"That's not exactly what I meant Mr Mellark."

"Few times. More than two." I explained.

I got jolted back to before the Quell. When we were all in the lift and Peeta mentioned how 'pure' I was. Now Peeta can't even understand what a doctor means by 'sleep together'.

"Well, it appears that the pain was another baby forming early. This has happened before; it's just like twins only one will be born five months later."

"Twins?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Two?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god Peeta!" I said very loudly because of shock.

"I know." He said happily.

"I'll leave you two alone. I would like you to phone and book an appointment next month so I can check up on you and the two babies." Dr Adanese said, then left.

I looked at Peeta and his eyes filled with tears. Mine did as soon as I saw his smile.

"Two!" he exhaled.

"Two." I replied.

Slowly I tried to get up and go to the bathroom so I could clean up because I still had the gel on my stomach. Instantly Peeta stood before me and held both my hands to pull me up. I quickly grabbed the sheet to cover myself up. His smile disappeared but the tears still hung in his eyes. Once I took a step a shot of aching pain went through my leg. Peeta watched closely so I said,

"I'm fine Peeta."

"I know," he told me, "Just go careful."

"I will. Can you find me some clean clothes?" I asked.

I was only wearing small light shorts and a bra, with the sheets dragging behind me. Now I was even fatter my body looked even more disgusting and still hated Peeta to see me.

"Sure." He replied.

Just before I got to the bathroom the sheet stopped moving and it fell down. Looked behind me and Peeta had stood on it and looked at me. There was reassurance in his eyes that made me look in the long mirror next to me. Slowly Peeta came up behind me and put his chin on my shoulder while passing me my clothes.

"Still beautiful." He whispered in my ear, before kissing my cheek.

I closed my eyes for a moment to let everything sink in. Two babies, two beds, labour twice. I never thought of anything like the labour, it's all been a dream. Only now when I open my eyes I'm back in reality.

"You're happy, real or not real?" Peeta asked.

"Real." I replied.

"I'm gonna be a dad to two kids, real or not real?"

"Real."

"You don't trust me real or not real?"

"Not real."

This felt like I was back in district 13 again. All we did then was play real or not real. Only most of the answers were not real. But now I'm pregnant with twins and have Peeta by my side worrying about me.

"Then why won't you let me see you and my two babies?"

"Look at me Peeta." I said before turning round to look at him. "I'm not like I was before."

"Neither am I." he told me.

"That's not what I meant."

"Get dressed." He said then left the room.

I stood there for a moment but then ran into bathroom. I couldn't accept everything that had happened. Gales dead. All at once the tears filed my eyes. I held the sobs back until I got dressed then sat on a stool and sobbed.

"He's dead!" I shouted through sobs.

I knew Peeta couldn't hear me because he was at the other end of the house and would understand anyway. As much as I hated Gale for murdering Prim it wasn't meant to end up like this. And now Prim and him are gone. They're both dead. But now I'm pregnant with two kids.

"Katniss?" Peetas voice came through the key whole interrupting my sobs and thoughts.

I didn't answer. All I did was splash water on my face and walk out.

"There's some soup on the kitchen table." Peeta told me.

He stood by the bathroom doorway and noticed that I wasn't heading to the hall but to the bed. I sat on the side and looked down at my hands. All Peeta did was stare at me, as if waiting for me to break down. I told myself I wasn't going to do that to Peeta but after a while I couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry." I said to Peeta through sobs, "I'm sorry."

I held up my arms like a child for a hug. He exhaled in relief and ran towards me. Quickly he put his arms around me and held me while I sobbed. He rubbed my back slowly and let his own few tears leave but then stayed silent.

Carefully Peeta let go and lifted my head. He kissed me on the lips and pressed against me hard. I enjoyed therefor kissed him back. Peeta never acted like this. We parted but he came right back. Eventually I parted and he said,

"You don't need him."

"I know." I replied.

I kissed him hard on the lips again and lied back. I was no longer grieving because I was too caught up in our love. He tried moving back but I didn't let him. I needed him and so did his two kids.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**If you want something to happen in the next chapter let me know.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**REVIEW! x **


	10. Angels 10

**Hi. **

**This is a weird chapter, I don't think it's written very well either sorry :/ **

**It does contain some facts though.**

**Hope you enjoy! X**

**REVIEW! **

"_It's a girl and a boy."_

"_I'm gonna have a son!" Peeta yelled in delight._

I kept playing the memory over and over again in my head. I'm 6 months pregnant, with his kids and I've never seen him happier. All he does is hang around us all the time, which I Iike but can get annoying at times. I know he's worried about me, thinks I won't be able to handle having one baby then doing it all over again 5 months later.

By now it's obvious there is a 'baby mockingjay' on the way so Peeta wants to start confirming it. I said I didn't want to, in case it was the star crossed lovers all over again. I want our baby's lives to be private, not like the past years of mine where cameras waited and watched me everywhere and anywhere.

There's a small, light screeching noise coming from Peetas side of the bed. Finally the alarm had gone off to wake Peeta for work. I'm not normally up before him but there was something bugging me. I've laid here and stared at my bare stomach for half an hour. He rolled over and saw my eyes open, staring. Instantly he sat up and asked,

"What is it? What's wrong? Is it the babies?"

"No Peeta," I explained, "I'm fine, and they're fine."

"What is it?"

"Nothing." I said because I wasn't sure what was bothering me in the first place.

"Ok." He said before leaning in and capturing my attention by forcing his lips onto mine.

He retreated quickly with a mischievous look in his eyes when he stared at me. I wasn't sure what he was getting at. There's no way he could find anything attractive about me now I'm the size of a wild bull.

"You sure you're-" he started but I interrupted him by returning the kiss. "Ok," he continued, "How are my angels?"

"Craving some of your cheese buns." I said, hinting that it's breakfast time.

Peeta chuckle and placed a light kiss on my forehead before getting up and heading towards the door. He slept with his mechanic leg on now because of the time it took to put it on in the mornings. Part of me things he's worried that I'll go into early labour and he'll need to run me to the hospital.

Then I started laughing, "Hey Peeta," I said before he left the room.

"Yes Katniss."

"You might wanna but on some trousers before you go down stairs in your tight underwear."

He glanced down while I kept chuckling to myself. He smiled and came up to my side of the bed, gave me a passionate kiss, then put his pyjama trousers on. When he left I got up out of bed and realised I only had underwear on also. Quickly I went to get my shorts out the bathroom. Suddenly I found myself stop in front of the mirror. I stared into the mirror and didn't get grossed out by my reflection for the first time since I got pregnant. Staring at my stomach it was clear that they were 'angles' as Peeta said. Beautiful, gifted angels.

After a while I carried on into the bathroom and put on my shorts. When I left to get a top Peeta walked in. I carried on, ignoring his presence. Carefully he snuck up behind me and gave me a long hug. I unhooked his arms from around me and guided him towards the mirror. We stood in front of the mirror and I stared into his eyes, all I could see was confusion in his.

"You deserve to see your angels." I explained.

"I love you so much." Peeta breathed into my hair.

"I love you too. Me and the angels."

"You look beautiful."

Once again Peeta has silenced me. I don't think there was anything to say at that moment. Peeta always had a way with words that I lacked and it annoyed me at times, but in this instance it didn't. He slowly started planting kisses all down my neck then arm.

"You're gonna be late."

"It doesn't matter." He said while grabbing my waist tight and pulling me into him.

I closed the gap between us and knew it was wrong. Peeta has never opened the Bakery late, he was always on time. I didn't want to be the reason for him being late. So I pulled away and said,

"No-" but he stopped me with another kiss. "Peeta-" I tried but his lips crashed on mine again. "Stop-" but it didn't work. He kissed and kissed and kissed me.

Suddenly he picked me up and cradled me. He walked over still with our lips touching but not kissing like before. He laid me down on the bed and then we parted. He stood before me and gazed deeply into my eyes. Normally we would hug if he did a 'romantic chestier' he liked to call it, but now I was too fat to barely hug from the front.

"Peeta, your gonna be really late." I told him.

He smiled and said, "I don't care, if it means spending more time with my angels."

"Well I care," I said whilst pushing him up before he leaned close enough to shut me up. "Go."

"But-" he started and I cut him off with a kiss that got even more passionate. Once I pated I whispered in his ear,

"Go, I'll see you tonight to continue."

Then he whispered back a message and finally left.

The phone rang so I rushed downstairs after Peeta to answer it. The caller ID said from district 4. There was only a limited amount of people it could be; Anne, Soldiers, mom. Oh my god mom. I haven't spoken to her since she left. I always thought she didn't want to talk. It rang and rang, but I didn't have the courage to answer. I left it ringing there while my hands ran up and down my stomach that held my angels, and dreading who I will find on the other end of the cable.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**A little cheesy I know. **

**I would really like it if you left a ****review ****it will help encourage me to write the next chapter. **

**REVIEW! XXXXXXXXXX**


	11. Scared 11

**Hi :D YOUR ATTENSION PLEASE READERS!**

**I know this has literally taken AGES I'm sorry I've been caught up in TFIOS it's AMAZING!**

**I have finally finished this chapter. The next one is on its way.**

**I've been thinking a lot about Harry Potter recently and might write one of those fanfics too so I apologise if the next chapter is rubbish.**

**I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Please leave a REVIEW! It encourages me to write.**

**Thanx for not abandoning this story you're very kind xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Peeta's finally home from work and its now dinner time. Who was on the other end of that phone? Why didn't I just pick it up?

"Hey, you ok?" Peeta asked, since he'd been in here several minutes and I had yet to say hi.

I only nodded still thinking about the phone. What if it was for Peeta? It could have been about his hijacking.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I replied shakily

"Katniss, what's wrong?"

I knew Peeta could see right through me. He always had a way with words too, so I knew I couldn't keep up the lie. The phone call was really bothering me. I had to tell him sooner or later.

"You know the phone rang this morning?" I started, he nodded. "We it was from District four."

"Well who was it?" he asked eagerly.

"I don't know." I said whilst moving to take the rhubarb out of the gas oven. "I didn't answer it."

"Why not?" He asked, but I stayed silent. "Oh my god Katniss this is ridiculous!" he yelled. "What if it was a doctor?"

"Don't shout at me Peeta. I'm sorry!" I replied. "I…" I couldn't finish.

I put the rhubarb down on the side and wet to set the table but Peeta was already doing it. I know I didn't answer it for a reason. I was scared. The look in Peetas eyes was scared too, so which meant I knew I had to tell him.

"Sorry I was-"

"I know," he said interrupting me. "Scared it was your mother."

There Peeta knew it already. He walked up to me and gave me a big hug. We stood there for seemed like hours until the potatoes started to boil. I turned quickly the Peeta took over. I went upstairs to change out of my dirty top and put on one of my tank tops. Peeta didn't care how I looked now, so neither did I.

Once I came back down Haymitch and Peeta were already sitting at the table waiting.

"Ah. And the 'Angels' return." Haymitch said with a grin. Peeta scolded him a look while I just smiled.

Peeta got up and pulled the chair out for me like a true gentleman as always. He sat back down and leaned across the table to place a small, light kiss on my cheek. Haymitch took a swig out of his glass of Vodka and smiled, trying not to laugh. He's acting strange, as is Peeta. I can't help but wonder what they were talking about just now. Peeta and I don't normally show our love to each other in front of people, we're normally too scared of their reaction.

"How are you Haymitch?" I asked trying to defuse the tension.

"Fine. How's the lovebirds and angels?" he asked looking at e then winking at Peeta.

"Fine." I told him.

They looked at each other and smiled. Something's going on. I glanced at Peeta sharply and he broke down laughing.

"Ok. What's going on?"

"Well," Haymitch started. "Let's just say there was an interesting convocation while you were up stairs."

Suddenly the phone rang and I jumped out of my seat. Peetas face went from laughing to serious in a matter of seconds. He knew I wasn't going to answer it but he didn't move to either.

"You better answer it," Haymitch said, I was confused until he said, "Your mothers scared to death,, thinking that you're dead."

"Mom!" I gasped.

"Yeah, she rang this morning asking about you."

"And you didn't think to tell one of us!" Peeta yelled.

"Well I wasn't aware she was your mother." Haymitch replied. The look of sadness on his face broke my heart. Peetas parents are dead and mine well my mom was the closest thing he had to a mom. Occasionally he would look to Haymitch as a father.

I put my hand on his shoulder to reassure him and he turned his head to kiss the back of my hand. I shot a look at Haymitch and there wasn't one look of guilt in his eyes.

"Are you going to answer it?" he asked.

I looked at Peeta who gave me a concerned look, before rushing over to answer it before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?" he asked answering the phone.

I heard him mumbling but couldn't hear what he was saying properly. Haymitch poked me in the arm whilst nodding for me to go over. By the time I went over Peeta vanished his convocation with who very was on the other end of the phone and handed me it.

"Hello?" I said my voice a little more shaky than I wanted it to be.

"Katniss!" my mother shouted down the end of the phone, "How are you? I've been scared to death about you! I heard about Peetas eyes from the soldier captain her in four! Is everything ok?"

"Yeah mom everything's fine." I replied my voice no longer shaky. It was nice to hear her voice again and it relaxed me and the babies. "Peeta's ok now the doctors are surprised it hadn't happened sooner."

"Well that's good. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" She asked and my heart jumped.

Peeta came up and hugged me from behind. I hadn't noticed that my hand had fallen to my stomach until Peetas found mine and moved mine up and down my stomach which felt good and reassuring.

"Yes actually, Mom I… I'm…" nothing. Peeta squeezed my hand signalling to continue and so I did. I just blurted out "I'm pregnant."

"Oh Katniss!" she screamed down the phone. "That's wonderful! Congratulations! To you and Peeta!" Peeta jumped in delight and went to stand in front of me. He stole a quick kiss then went to sit at the table with Haymitch. "How far along are you?"

"About six months." I told her.

"Oh, great. How are you feeling, have you been to classes?"

"No." I told her.

"Oh Katniss," she exhaled disappointingly. "Why not dear? Are you scared at all?"

I glanced at Peeta to make sure he wasn't listening in. luckily he was deep in some conversation about me with Haymitch.

"Sweetie?" she said.

"A little." I whispered.

"Well don't be scared. Remember I'm here for you whenever you want me, also everything is over."

I knew exactly what she meant by that but hated to think about it. There was a low deep voice coming from the other end of the cable which I knew wasn't mom.

"Who's that?" I asked,

"Oh just a friend of mine." She replied. I knew it was stupid to thin but I couldn't help wonder if this guy I could hear was more than a friend. "I gotta go sweetie. Remember theres no need to be scared."

"ok bye mom."

"Bye."

And the phone went dead. I collapsed and lay on the floor. Still awake and perfectly fine. But too relieved to move.

**Thanx for reading!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**3**


	12. Boyfriends 12

**Hi :D I told you this one wouldn't take as long. **

**I've almost finished this fanfic. Hope the people who started this from the very beginning are gonna like my ending xxx**

**Let me know if u want me to put anything in the next chapter or u. **

**REVIEW! XX**

**Hope u enjoy**

Mom hasn't called in a month. We spoke a couple of days later but I haven't heard anything since. I keep thinking about the man's voice, it sounded familiar as if I'd heard it before. The only problem was that it was fussy which didn't help. Peeta insisted I forgot about it and didn't stress. He's worried, but a good boyfriend from my mother's view.

I can't wait till he gets home. I need him now more than ever, after what happened this afternoon. That's the other thing I haven't stop worrying about it all day too. When I was eating lunch the side of my stomach stretched out. I called the doc and he said it was just the baby kicking. The only thing is I didn't deal with it like the people do in the movies by jumping up and down in excitement I just froze and didn't move. When it happened again earlier I did the same thing, fear fell over me, and all my senses shut down all at once. I know if Peeta were here he wouldn't let me shut off, he'd try and convince me that it's a good thing. Only it doesn't feel like it.

I can't be bothered to get changed. I look fat and messy but at 7 and half months pregnant what do you expect? By now the entire planets knows about the 'baby Mockingjay'. Millions of questions have been asked on TV, the one that's most being asked is 'How's the boyfriend Peeta doing with all this?' Every time he hears it he says something charming and puts a kiss on my lips.

Suddenly there's the phone ringing in the living room down stairs. I ran down hoping it was mom. And it was.

"Hello?"

"Hi Katniss." She exhaled slowly, "How's everything going?"

"Fine, I've been told."

"You don't sound so sure." She replied. She always could tell when I was lying. "What's up dear?"

"Nothing." I replied, "I just got a little worried that's all. When the baby kicked."

"Oh Katniss!" my mom screamed loudly down the phone.

Just then I could tell someone had waked in on her on the phone. It sounded like the guy I heard last months. Only this time his voice was clearer and I could understand what he was saying.

"Early supper is ready darling." He said.

Darling! No way is that just a friend. No one ever called my mom darling except for my dad. But I knew it wasn't him for obvious reasons.

"Ok I'll be there in a minute." She replied, "It kicked!"

"Well one of them did. Hey who was that?"

"Argh! They're twins?"

Oh my god. I never told her what happened and I don't think I'm ready now. The whole memory is full of sadness that I never want to remember.

"Sort of." I said, "Well I'm having the girl in two months ad half but the other boy's meant to come five months later."

"Oh. Never mind it can still count as twins."

I'm not sure how but my mom had been a nurse for years therefor I wasn't going to be the one to question it. Suddenly it happened again. I felt it from the inside, moving constantly. I could also see it from the outside again, very faint but still there. I shut down again.

"How long have you known this?" my mom asked but I didn't reply. "That long? Hello? Katniss? Is it happening again?"

I nodded even though I know she can't see me. I had no idea what to do. This stayed for longer, so long I could feel the phone tapping my ear where I was shaking.

"Katniss breath." My mom said calmly down the phone.

I started taking deep breathes then it was over. I exhaled loudly and my mom must have heard me because she then said,

"Are you ok now darling?"

"Yeah-"My voice broke there and then. I broke down in a load of sobs.

"Hey dear. Don't worry it's perfectly normal. Katniss listen to me, breathe ok?"

There was the man's voice again in the background saying,

"It's getting cold."

"Ok I'll be another while."

"No!" I shouted, realising how pathetic I was, "Go, enjoy your date."

"Katniss! He is not my date just a friend."

"It doesn't sound like it."

And then even though the tears still ran a smile formed on my face.

"He's just a guy friend."

"So is Peeta to me."

"Oh fine maybe you could call him my boyfriend."

"Ok well go join your boyfriend and I'll cook tea for mine."

"Ok goodbye. Remember not to worry everything's ok."

Then the line went dead and Peeta entered the room. He had a very worried look in his eye that nerved me. He ran up to me and held me tightly as possible.

"Are you ok?" he asked quickly

"Yeah." I replied, "You're early."

"I know I... I…" He stumbled so I knew it was something bad.

"You what Peeta?"

"I couldn't see. I've just sat on the kitchen floor for the past hour. I wanted to make sure you were ok and safe."

"I'm fine," I told him, lying and he knew it. He stared at me waiting or the true answer only he didn't get one.

I walked over to the fridge and look for something I could heat up easily for tea. I don't feel like doing a lot after that emotional breakdown I just had. I asked him what he wanted but he didn't answer. He didn't have the venom in his eyes; there was no cloud so it wasn't an episode. He just stood there looking at me, waiting for the answer.

"What?!" I eventually asked, getting frustrated.

"Katniss come on. What kind of boyfriend do you think I am? I can tell when you've been crying. What is it?" he asked sweetly.

I turned away from him and got out the pot of stew left over from last night out of the fridge. As I walked from the other end of the kitchen it happened again. I raze and dropped the pot. Peeta ran to my side and I stood there bank faced staring into his big blue eyes. In my head saying _I think you're a wonderful boyfriend, I hope moms is as good as mine. _

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Let me know if you want more or something special put in the next chapter xxxx**

**Please leave a ****Review ****they encourage me to write more which means more chapters for u! **

**Thanx for reading **

**(Sorry if I've done anything wrong xxx)**


End file.
